Married With Nephilim
by Shane's Rick always and foreve
Summary: Dean's having strange dreams that he's in Married With Children and having Cas baby. Mpreg, Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**Married with nephilim**

Pairing: Cas/Dean

Dean having strange about being in Married With Children and having Cas baby warning mpreg

A/N This my first Cas/Dean fic in while and i just want to say i hope you guys like it so here it again i hope you like it.I was tried of seeing Cas having Dean's baby i think it should be Dean having the babies not Cas a :)

Letters in **bold **indicate dreams.

Letters in _italics_ indicate flash backs.

**Married with nephilim was recorded in front of a live studio audience.**

"**Tonight on Doctor Sexy M.D. will Doctor Sexy find out that Cindy might be carrying his baby?" **

**Dean swung his foot back and forth as he sat there watching the t.v eating his daily tub of bonbons. "Only if Doctor Sexy knew what she's been doing in the supply closet with the new sexy intern." Dean thought as he raised another bonbon to his lips. **

**The sound of a dying car told Dean that Cas was home from work. "Oh great just where I left you this morning on the couch," Cas stared dully at Dean as he walked into the house. "D you won't believe the day I've had." Cas shut the door behind him.**

**`"Let me guess a fat woman came into the store today." Dean rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to the T.V.**

"**Not just a fat woman D this woman was humungous she couldn't even fit through the door, she then proceeded to ask me if I could help her into the store I said I could but the only way I could help was by putting her out of her misery by running her over with my Impala Like the other cows who get hit by cars." Cas smirked as he walked over to the couch. **

**Cas sat next to Dean and looked over to the kitchen. "Say where's dinner I'm hungry." Cas mumbled out rubbing his empty stomach. **

"**The same place it's always been… at the store." Dean giggled as he took his eyes off the t.v to glance at Cas.**

"**Well my life is complete." Grumbled Cas sitting back and putting his hand down his pants. **

"**Ah the life of a shoe sales man must be tough tell me Cas how do you do it?" asked Dean turning off the T.V. **

"**That's easy D that's the only time I'm away for you." Cas smirked at Dean. **

**After a moment of comfortable silence there was a knock at the door. "Say ummm D why don't you go and get that." Cas pointed to the door with his thumb.**

"**Sure thing Cas, come in." Dean yelled loud enough to make Cas jump almost right off the couch glaring at Dean after he calmed down. **

"**Hi Dean hello pig whose name I know but choose not to use." Sam sneered as he walked in and walking in right behind Sam was his husband Gabriel.**

"**Tell me something Gabe who carried who across the threshold cause I don't think you could carry that mountain of a woman you call your wife." Cas laughed as he pointed out the height difference.**

"**Real funny Cas do you know the difference between you and a monkey." Sam smiled as he watched Cas think of the answer.**

"**Nope and I don't care but you're going to tell me anyway." Cas shot back. **

"**Well the difference is that a monkey could actually do your job, better even." Sam snickered as he sat on the other side of Dean. **

"**Why are you here anyways big foot." Cas glared at Sam. **

"**I'm here to tell Dean something pig." Sam snarled. **

"**What do you want to tell me?" Dean asked while focusing on Sam.**

"**You know how I told you me and Gabe we're trying for a baby." Sam smiled and looked over at Gabriel.**

"**Yeah," Dean felt his eyes get wider. **

"**Well we went to the doctor and we found out that were expecting." Sam gushed in excitement. **

"**a baby bigfoot?" Cas murmured under his breath earning a glare from Dean and the evil eye from Sam.**

"**Really did you hear that Cas? Sam and Gabe are going to have a baby." Dean looked over at Cas who was now in a state of shock.**

"**You see what you've done now! D is going what to have kids." Shouted Cas feeling outraged. **

"**It's the least you could do for putting Dean through the shame of being married to a shoe salesman." Sam smirked placing Dean's hand on his stomach.**

"**So tell me Sam when is the calf coming?" Cas chuckled nudging at Dean's side.**

"**I think we should have a baby Cas it would bring us closer together." Dean smiled hoping Cas would feel the same way. **

**Cas pointing at Dean ranted out, "what would bring us closer together is if you cooked and cleaned every day, what am I saying? Why would I want to be close to you anyway hunger be damned." **

Dean quickly opened his eyes hearing the sound of the T.V. blaring out a Married With Children episode.

"It doesn't work anymore, Peg." "What doesn't work?" "It." "How can you tell?" "I've been reading Playboy, Biguns, Littluns, Inbetweenuns…. nothing. Then I remembered it hasn't worked since the afternoon I saw Marcy do that horrible thing at the bank meeting. Marcy killed it Peg. You made it sick, but Marcy killed it." Came from the T.V.

As Dean sat up he saw Cas on the couch concentrating on the T.V. he then glanced back at Dean. "Dean I do not understand how this man could hate his wife so much." Cas turned back to the T.V.

"Hi by the way you could have woke me up you know, anyway he doesn't hate her he just hates the she spends all their money on stuff they don't need and the fact that she doesn't clean or cook." Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he got up from the bed.

"You needed your rest I didn't want to disturb you but it seems like I did so anyways, my apologies also another thing how can the parents not know that their daughter is a whore." Cas tuned off the T.V. with a confused look on his face.

Dean smiled at his angels' curiosity. "It's okay dude be back in a sec." Dean walked to the small kitchen.

Dean didn't feel the angel behind him until he turned around to cover the test behind him. "What where you dreaming about Dean?" Cas gazed into Deans' eyes.

"I didn't dream anything Cas." Dean quickly looked away from Cas who was still in his personal space.

"Then why did you keep saying my name in your sleep?" The angel stepped closer to the hunter until their face's almost touched.

"Cas we've talked about this personal space remember." Dean pushed Cas back a little to put some space between them.

"Yes I remember Dean." Cas regarded the floor.

"Why are you here anyways Cas?" Dean noticed as he watched the angels' eyes lock with his.

"To make sure you're all right." Cas placed a hand on Deans' shoulder.

"I'm okay Cas" Dean leaned forward to touch his head to Cas'.

"Really, because I've noticed that you haven't been yourself these last couple of days." Finished Cas as he pulled Dean into his arms.

"What do you mean?" Dean pulled away from Cas.

"Well you do not have your usual five beers a day anymore and you refuse to have your triple bacon cheese burgers, so I was wondering if you were all right."Cas held on to Dean again.

"Look babe I just haven't been up for beer and fast food."

"Are you sure your all right Dean. Because it is unlike you." Said Cas in worried tone.

"Cas I…" Dean was about to say something when a finger was pressed to his lips.

Cas noticing Deans' unease interrupted him, "shhh it's all right Dean you don't need to explain yourself to me right now." Cas smiled gently pressing his lips to Dean's tasting apple pie.

The taste of apple pie made Cas deepen the kiss. Dean could feel Cas' length growing coaxing him to nudge it with his thigh into full hardness. "Dean I don't think we have time to do this right now Sam could…." Cas was shut up by Dean pressing his lips to his again.

"Let him walk in on us again babe it would be funny." Dean smirked as he started unbuttoning Cas' shirt.

Cas stared at Dean blankly like he did so often. "Dean your brother could walk in at anytime I think we."

"Cas it's all right he's at the library and if he comes back early I'll deal with him okay." Dean smiled at Cas knowing that the angel was worrying about nothing.

Cas returned the smile and kissed Dean soft and slow like he's done over the years. They took their time taking off each other's clothes smiling and laughing while doing so. As they stood there looking at one another Dean couldn't stop smiling feeling elated and quite a bit horney. "Come here." Whispered Dean as he took Cas' hand into his.

Dean walked backwards to the bed still keeping his eyes on Cas. Finally laying back onto the bed, Cas proceeded to caress Dean. Each touch made Dean tremble. "Is this where it hurts?" Cas asked touching the jagged claw marks on Deans' stomach. He looked up at Dean seeing tears welling up in his eyes and a faraway look to them he continued kissing and caressing him wanting to make him forget.

_Dean remembers the accident like it was yesterday. He was on a hunt with Sam looking for the beast of bray road when it happened. "I'm telling you Dean there are only a couple of people who have seen this thing." Looking up from his laptop Sam looked at his brother._

"_I know Sammy I read the reports" Dean looked up from he what was reading. _

"_I looked everywhere Dean there's no folklores nothing in dad's journal there's nothing." Sam shook his head in frustration as he closed his laptop. _

"_Don't you think I know that Sam but there's a man in the hospital missing his arm and both legs not to mention his wife is dead." _

_Sam rubbed in exasperation "I know that Dean but what makes you think it's not a bear."_

"_Because there is no bear's around here Sammy that's how I know. This isn't a place you would see bear's." Dean slammed his book shut._

_Sam threw some photos onto the table. "Look at the photos Dean it looks like a bear did this."_

_Just one look at the photos had Dean rushing to the bathroom. "Hey Dean are you all right?" Sam walked across the room to check on his brother. _

"_Yeah I'm fine Sammy it's just my nerves." Dean wiped the side of his mouth._

"_Are you sure it's just nerves" Sam surveying Dean up and down after he handed him a towel. "Come on Dean I know you better then you know yourself what's really going on?" Sam looked at Dean hoping Dean would say something other than it was just his nerves._

"_Nothing's going on Sammy." _

"_Really Dean then how come I found this in the bathroom today." Sam threw a First Response Pregnancy test at Dean. _

"_Are you trying to tell me something Sammy you sly dog, remember what I've told you safe sex or no sex." Dean smirked hiding his nervousness walking past his little brother. _

"_Dean this is serious I need to know if you are or not." Looking at his older brother with worry in his eyes. _

"_Sammy look it's not mine if it was mine I wouldn't leave lying around for you to find it." _

_Sam stood there looking at Dean knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer. "All right I get it you don't want to tell me but if you are Dean I think you should really be careful." Sam finely said before leaving the room. _

_Dean had forgotten he left the test out earlier that morning, he hadn't even seen the results yet. Taking a deep breath he raised the test to eye level seeing two lines… positive. "No this can't be I was so fucking careful." Dean muttered as he looked away from the test._

_He always made sure Cas wore a condom when they made love the condom must have broke Dean thought in dismay. "This can't be….. I'm only three days late."_

_The sound of wings made Dean flinch and look up from the test. "Hello Dean." Cas raised his hand to caress down Deans' side. _

"_Cas what are you doing?" Dean turned in Cas's arms hiding the pregnancy test in his back pocket. _

"_I think you know what I'm doing Dean." Cas pressed his lower half into his thigh._

_Dean smiled as he threw his arms around his neck. "This isn't like you, I like it." _

"_I wanted to try something different." Cas grinned pressing his lips to Dean's. _

_Dean couldn't help himself and kissed back forgetting the pregnancy test for the moment. "Mmmmm Cas this is nice and everything but I can't do anything right now." Dean pulled back to see Cas' blue eyes. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because we're on a case remember and I don't know when Sam will be back." _

"_Yes I must have forgotten." _

_With a frown Cas let go of Dean and walked to the bed they have been sharing since they got into town. "There is something different about you Dean." _

"_What do you mean by that?" Dean looked at him trying to find out if he knew._

"_There is a glow around you but I can't tell what it is." Cas pointed out holding his hand out to Dean. _

"_I have a glow because I have someone like you in my life now baby." Dean smiled grabbing his angels' hand._

_Cas smiled back as he placed his lips on the hunter's. "Mmmm your lips taste like apple pie." Dean smiled as he ran his hands through Cas' hair. _

_As Dean was about to place himself on top of Cas the door flew open. "Dean I know where it is." Sam blurted blood running down his face. _

"_What the hell happened to you Sam!?" Dean rushed over to his brother. _

"_I saw it!" _

"_Saw what Sam!?" Dean sat his brother down so he could clean his face. _

"_The Beast of Bray Road." _

"_You saw the beast of bray road where?" Dean dabbed at Sam's face with a rag. _

"_On Bray Road ow." Sam moved his face out of Dean's reach._

"_We've been there twice."_

"_Yea I know Dean but I wanted to see if we missed something and as I was going back to the car I heard something right behind me." Sam shook his head feeling surreal like he made the whole thing up._

_Dean didn't wait to hear what Sam had to say next he grabbed his keys as he headed towards the door. "Dean where are you going?" Sam stood up waiting for his older brother to look at him._

"_I'm going to get this son of bitch for doing this to you." Dean stopped and turned facing his brother and angel. _

"_Dean I don't think you should go out there alone." Cas tried to reason with Dean. _

"_Sam got hurt Cas what the hell do you want me to do sit on my ass and let the this damn thing hurt others worse kill again." Dean shouted._

"_I don't think you should go either Dean." Sam stood up _

"_You too Sammy." _

"_Yeah me too but it's for a good reason, you have someone else to think about now." Sam ran his hands through his hair in annoyance._

_Cas looked at Sam then back at Dean asking silently what Sam meant. _

"_Never mind what he says, actually you can go with me Cas I might need some help with this one."_

"_Dean you can't go out there not while." _

"_Shut the hell up Sam!" _

"_You know I'm right!" _

"_SAM! Would you shut your mouth." _

"_What are you both arguing about?" Cas looked at Dean and Sam who were now toe to toe _

_Dean looked away from Sam to get lost in the angels blue eyes that made him feel like he was home."Dean what is Sam talking about." Cas asked again tilting his head which made Dean sigh. _

"_It's not important." Dean looked away knowing he was lying to Cas and himself._

"_Oh like hell it's not important! You're pregnant." Sam motioned to his stomach._

_Dean couldn't find the right words to say how he felt at that moment so he stormed out of the room. "Dean where are you…." Sam cried out as he rushed to the door. _

_Cas placed his hands on Sam's shoulders to stop him. "Sam you should sit down." _

"_But what about Dean?" _

"_Never mind about Dean I'll take care of him." Cas placed his hand on the top of Sam's head. _

_Sam closed his eyes and felt a calming energy wash over him, he immediately opened his eyes to find Cas gone and his injuries fixed. "Great me and my big mouth." Sam sat back and closed his eyes again._

_Dean wasn't that far from Bray Road when he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. "It's going to be all right after this I'll make sure of it." Dean placed his hand on his stomach. _

_Dean finely got to Bray Road and parked on the deserted road sitting there with his hand on his stomach. "It's going to be all right I just want you to know that and no matter what happens know that I do love and want you." Dean finished with a pat on his stomach smiling with tears in his eyes. _

"_Here we go." Dean wiped the tears from his eyes as he got out of the car. _

_Dean was standing by the car one minute and on the ground the next fighting for his life and that of his and Cas' child. Holding the beast at a distance Dean tried to pull his gun out when he suddenly felt a sharp pain coming from his stomach like it was being ripped at. Dean cried out in pain, he then heard the sound of another person there and then a flash of light. "Dean are you all right!?" Cas pulled Dean into his arms. _

"_Cas….. it hurts so much I can't feel him anymore what's wrong with him!?" Dean cries holding on to Cas' arms. _

"_You can't feel who?" Cas asks with a look of confusion on his face._

"_The baby I can't feel him anymore is he all right?" Dean places Cas' hand on his injured stomach._

_Cas looked down at gaping wounds with a look of anguish"…I'm sorry but the baby….. the baby is dead Dean." _

"_What no… no that can't be our son can't be dead he just got here I want us to love and raise him, see him have kids of his own Cas I want us to have a family." Dean shook his head hoping the whole ordeal was just a horrible dream._

"_I'm sorry Dean there is nothing you or I can do he is with my father in heaven where he will be safe." Cas cradled Dean healing his wounds. _

Dean opened his eyes to find his angel next to him fast asleep or so he thought. "We still have time to just lay here and talk if you want Dean."Cas moved closer to Dean to close the gap between them.

"Or we could you know again." Dean winked before kissing Cas.

Cas grinned and rolled Dean on top of him just as they were about to make love once again Sam walked in interrupting them. "Hey Dean I got that p…. Oh my god I didn't know I mean maybe I should leave." Sam moved his head in all directions to avoid looking at them.

Cas reassured Sam in a serious tone, "no Sam it's all right."

"What? No he can't stay and watch Cas that's just wrong." Dean pulled off of Cas sitting on the other side of the bed.

Cas looked at Dean with affection in his gaze kissing the top of his beloved's head. "No I mean he can stay and hang out as you would say." Cas laid one final kiss on Deans' lips before he got out of bed putting his pants back on.

Dean sighed and pulling the covers over his head hiding his face from his brother and Cas who were still looking at him. "I don't want you to go I want you to stay here with me." Dean whined with the covers still obscuring him from their view.

"And you told me no chick flick moments." Sam smirked as he walked across the room to take a seat on his bed.

"Shut up Sam!"

"Dean I have to go I won't be long I have to do something." Cas looked at Dean hoping he would take the covers off his head.

"What do you have to do?" Pulling the covers off from over his head.

Cas smiled gently and ruffled Deans' hair disappearing after. Dean sighed and sat up in bed with a sad look on his face. "Are you all right?" questioned Sam messing with the brown paper bag in his hands.

"Yeah I am, so what's in the bag your maxi pads or something?" Dean sniggered out.

"Funny jerk but it's the pregnancy test you asked me to get."

Dean shot out of bed snatching the test and headed to the bathroom. "A thank you would be nice." Sam bitched at Dean's quickly retreating form.

Dean locked the bathroom door behind him so Sam wouldn't barge in like he always did. "Ok let's see what we have to do." Dean studied the instructions for a minute.

After a couple of seconds of holding the test under him he quickly placed it on the bathroom counter and waited. "Dean what's going on in there is everything all right." Sam knocked on the door

"Yea Sammy everything is all right I just need some time to myself right now." Dean decided to sit on the tubs rim to wait for the results. After 10 minutes past he picked up the pregnancy test.

Dean stood silent for a few moments as he looked at the test. After a while he couldn't help but smile and place his hand on his stomach. The door of the bathroom finely opened and Dean walked out. "Well?" Sam asked with the expression of an eager expression on his face.

"Well what?" Dean said trying to mask his excitement.

"Are you?"

"Am I what Sammy?"

"Are you pregnant!?" Sam asked silently praying the answer would be yes so they could have a little bit of normality in their lives.

Dean grinned and shook his head vigorously yes. Sam could feel himself light up at that moment. He knew two things. One his older brother was happy and would be a great mother to his son or daughter. Two hunts would be even harder now, now that Dean was with child.

Sam pulled Dean in for a hug. "Are you going to tell Cas when he gets back?" Dean returned the hug not answering Sam's question.

Sam knew that Dean probably nervous about telling Cas the good news. "So when are you going to tell him?" Sam asked as he pulled away from Dean.

"I don't know yet I haven't thought of that yet." Dean walked to his bed all of the sudden feeling tired and weary.

"Oh?"

"What?" Dean said from his prone position on his bed.

"Nothing Dean forget it." Sam proceeded to take out his laptop. "I mean I just don't want it to end up like last time." Sam finely admitted.

"Like last time do you even know what happened Sam do you even know how I felt about "last time." Dean huffed indignantly.

Sam looked down at his lap saying nothing. "Look Sammy I didn't….. I mean to say that it came out wrong." knowing he and his little brother were in the wrong.

"No I shouldn't have brought it up I'm sorry man we should be happy not sad right now I mean you're going to have a baby." Sam smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Dean smiled back and touched his stomach once again knowing his world and the people's around him was about to take a turn for the better. "Hey Sam do you mind if I take a nap I'm a bit sleepy." Dean started drooping.

"Yeah it's cool with me I'll make a food run in a bit and I'll wake up you when I get back does that sound good?" Sam asked as he sat down in one of the motel chairs.

"Yeah that sounds awesome." Dean finally closed his eyes drifting to sleep.

"**Cas I'm pregnant now so I think it would be best if you got another job." Dean practiced on the couch while watching his stories. **

**He was interrupted by the sound of Cas' car back firing into the driveway which was never a good sign because it meant Cas would be home. **

**The front door opened."Silly me I thought I smelled this wonderful thing called food coming from our house but like always there's no food there's just you the couch monster." Cas bit out as he looked at the big cow he called wife.**

"**Say D are you all right?"**

"**Why do you ask Cassy." **

"**Because you're starting to look like one of those blimps from the super bowl." laughing at his own joke while sitting down next to Dean.**

"**Funny." Dean looked away.**

**Cas' brows scrunched up in contemplation. "No really D you look different." **

"**Well I have been feeling different." **

**Cas couldn't believe his eyes and what he was seeing. "D is it just me or are you a bit on the big side well bigger side." Cas said specifically looking at Dean's stomach. **

"**Well since you brought it up Cassy you know how Sam and Gabe are having a baby?" Dean said waiting for his husband to put two and two together. **

"**Oh god D you can't be how far along are you!?" Cas whined putting his head in his hands. **

**Dean with devilish smirk replied, "oh about 5 months I would say." **

"**How did I not notice!?" Cas gasped in horror looking back up at Dean. **

"**Well Cassy when two people are in love they make a baby." Dean finished with a smile pulling a struggling Cas in for a hug.**

TBC

A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know what Dean is he is what I like to call a third sex meaning he looks male but has female parts. there is also a fan the my friend did for this fic here is a link to it

www. youtube watch?v=I03XWhbf6p8&feature=plcp all you have to do is copy and paste it into your web browser and take out the spaces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Married with Nephilim**

** D's having my baby part 1**

Pairing: Cas/Dean

Dean having strange dreams about being in Married With Children and having Cas baby warning mpreg

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out I would like to give a special thanks to Durnt for helping with writing this fic you are a great friend.

Letters in **bold **indicate dreams.

**Last time on Married with nephilim D told Cas that he was pregnant and Cas took it the only way he knows how. Now back to Married with Nephilim.**

"**How could this happen?" Cas groaned out while pulling away from Dean who was staring down at his stomach. **

**Dean smiled patting his stomach, "that was your father." **

"**That would be your mother he is the one that's going to do absolutely nothing for you." Cas leaned down to look at D's stomach. **

"**Oh Cassy I do a lot around here." Dean huffed out with a look of indignation. **

**Cas looking back up at Dean asked in an incredulous tone "Oh really D what did you do today then." **

"**Well I … and I also …. the point is I do a lot Cassy." **

**Cas stood there trying to think of how he and Dean did the deed he dared not think of while his wife was in the room let alone do with his wife in the room. "What I still don't get D is how did it happen!?" Cas cried out in pitiful whine. **

"**I don't know Cassy but I'll say this it was really great how you felt." Dean hinted with a smirk.**

"**Wait how far along are you again?" **

"**I told you Cassy about five months now you must have forgotten." Dean said **

**Cas stood there thinking trying to remember when the last time was when they had sex. "Wait I think I could find out how." **

**Cas rushed to the kitchen counter and pulled out a little black book. "What's that Cassy?" Dean asked mildly curious.**

"**Something that's going to help me remember what happened five months ago." Cas mumbled out. **

**Ah hah I've found it!"** _May 10: got up took a cold shower went down stairs had no breakfast went to work sat in the dark cried for two hours opened store went in back room cried for another two hours went home_ **Cas started thumbing through his little notebook until he got to the page he was looking for. " **_got drunk went to bed…. May 11: woke up feeling cheep and used._" **Cas looked up from the little book in horror. **

"**What did you do to me D!?" **

"**Well you looked really cute trying to put your pj bottoms on over your head….. and I couldn't help myself." Dean finished with a giggle.**

**Cas couldn't believe what he was hearing all he could do was think about how Dean would not do anything for this new mouth to feed. "How can this get any worse?" Cas thought to himself.**

**Seemingly out of nowhere the door bell rang. "Cas could you get that I wish I could but I have to think about me and the baby now." Dean smiled. **

"**No one's hom…..who am I kidding its open." Cas proceeded to put his head in his hands.**

"**Hello I heard the cry's of a shoe sales men in here so I thought I would come and see." Sam smirked looking at Cas. **

"**What do you want big foot." **

"**I just came by to see if Dean wanted to go and help me buy the decorations for the baby shower I'm having." Sam looked over at Dean. **

"**Well I wish I could go to your baby shower but I have to start planning my own." Smiled Dean as he stood up showing his new baby bump.**

**Sam smiled as he walked across the room to see Dean's baby bump better. "I'm really happy for you D so how did you get him to do that?" Sam asked **

"**It was easy I waited until he was sleep and then just took what I wanted." Dean smirked. **

**Sam placed his hand on Dean's stomach. "So what do you want to have D a boy or a girl? Me and Gabe want a girl." Sam said as he rubbed Dean's bump. **

"**I don't know yet I think I want to have a girl to give her what my mother never gave to me." **

"**What's that D food and love."Cas smirked to himself. **

"**No someone to talk to and give advice to."**

"**You never asked your mother for advice or talked about boys." **

"**Oh no I did but she was always a sleep when I would ask." Dean said as he looked over at the door.**

**Dean saw a little boy in the door way. The boy's eyes were the exact shade of blue like Cas' and he looked like him and Cas. "So do you think you're having a girl D? **

**Dean…. Dean…. Dean….**

Dean opened his eyes to find his brother looking at him. "What is it Sammy?" Dean growled as he close his eyes again.

"You told me to wake you up when I got back from the food run." Sam smiled as he held out his hand to help his brother up.

"You know there are better ways to wake up a man…." Dean was about to say when he noticed a smell in the air.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Are you wearing cologne?"

Sam laughed at the question hoping Dean would just drop it. "Dude you're just smelling things."

Dean shook his head walking past Sam to the food which made Dean smile. "Did you get what I asked for?" Dean asked before he sat down.

"Yes Dean I got it."

Dean smiled at Sam then looked down and started to rip open the bag. "All right tacos with everything and chill cheese fires and let's not forget four cheese burgers with sweet and sour sauce." Dean smiled in pure bliss as he took the first bite.

"That's just gross."

"Don't knock it until you try it Sammy." Dean said with a mouth full of chill fries.

Sam shook his head as he sat at the table with Dean. "Has Cas come back at anytime while I was asleep?" Dean asked stuffing his face with more food.

"No I guess that thing he had to go and do is taking longer than he thought."

Dean noticed Sam smirking at him. "Sooo what do you want to have?"

"What?"Dean said with a mouth full of food.

Sam's smirk widening as he caught his brother off guard. "What do you want to have a boy or a girl?"

Dean froze getting a weird sense of déjà vu. "Dean are you all right?" With a look of concern on his face Sam placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Huh yeah I'm fine I don't know what I want well maybe a boy yeah I would really love a boy." Dean said finally smiling again.

"Really what would your name your son?"

"Well I was thinking I could name him after bobby." Dean half smiled.

"Oh" Whispered Sam opening his laptop.

"Something wrong there Sammy." Dean asked still shoving food into his mouth.

"Shouldn't you ask Cas I mean he is the father of your baby." Sam pointed out.

"I don't think I'm going to tell him."

"I think you should Dean he is the father."

Dean looked down at his food and thought real hard about what would happen if he told Cas. "I know I should Sammy but I don't know how he would take it I mean what if something happens again I don't want to cause Cas anymore pain."

"I think he has a right to know."

"A right to know what?" a gruff voice asked.

Dean and Sam both looked up to see said angel standing there with his head tilted to the side in confusion. "To know that I love you with everything I have in me." Dean said smiling at Cas.

Cas walked over to where Dean and Sam and sat next to Dean. "Hello Dean I can see you got your appetite back." Said Cas taking a fry from Dean.

"He needs to have an appetite now since he…" "Cas let's take a bath!" Dean popped out before Sam could blab everything to Cas.

Dean got up and took Cas' hand into his and started to walk to the bathroom before shutting the door he gave his little brother a I can't believe you just all most told him look.

"I don't understand what we are doing in here Dean." Cas said looking around the bathroom.

"I told you Cas we're taking a bath." Dean repeated as looked up at his handsome blue eyed angel.

The steam took over the whole bathroom as both angel and hunter took off each other's clothes. "This is nice just you and me together alone at last." Dean said reclining back into Cas.

"Yes it is nice to be alone with you" Cas placed a kiss on the top of Dean's head.

Dean closed his eyes and let the feeling of Cas take a hold of him. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean blinked his eyes open.

"What would his name be?"

Dean's eyes widen "What?"

"The baby…. What would his name be?" Placing his hand on Dean's belly.

Dean sat there and held Cas' hand over his belly. "I would have named him after his father." Dean said teary eyed.

Cas kissed the top of Deans head once more holding him tighter. "I'm sorry I asked that Dean."

"It's all right I've been thinking about that a lot lately."

"Really?" Cas asked.

"I don't know I just….if I didn't go he would have been here today." Dean whispered.

Cas held onto Dean tighter then before when he was about to ask Dean something he heard a faint thumping noise. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Dean said while his brows furrowed.

"I don't know but whatever it was but it was coming from here." Cas moved his hand up and down on Dean's stomach.

Dean didn't know what to do or say all he could do was smile and hold Cas' hand in place "Cas there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Cas stroked the back of Dean's hand.

"Well it's about me and what I'm going through right now." Dean snuggled into Cas a little more.

"Did you hear it too Dean." Cas asked puzzled.

"What? No."

Cas still didn't know what Dean was trying to say. "Cas I'm… I'm pregnant." Dean murmured quietly hoping Cas wouldn't hear him.

Dean didn't hear anything from Cas until he looked back at his angel. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"I thought I could name him after Bobby."

Cas looked away from Dean trying to think of something to say other then what he was already thinking sadly he failed to come up with something else. "Oh I thought you said you would name the baby after me." Cas finally said feeling like a bit of an assbutt.

Dean smiled as he pulled Cas closer to him and kissed him knowing that naming there kid after his lover would better than anything. "Or you could name him Dastiel." Cas pulled away from Dean to look him in the eyes.

"Dastiel!? What the hell kind of a name is that?" Dean blanched.

"It's our name put together I thought it was nice." Cas murmured in a hurt tone.

"Your right Cas, Dastiel is a great name that's what our son will be named Dastiel." Dean said turning all the way around to sit in Cas' lap.

"Dastiel Robert Novak." Cas finished for Dean causing Dean to get a little misty eyed.

"Dean what are you doing." Cas said moving his head to the side

"Cas I just told you I'm having your baby what do you think I'm doing." Dean said with the filthiest grin Cas has ever seen on Dean or outside of a porn.

Cas liked it when Dean got like this when Dean needed him really needed him. "Dean….."Moaned Cas as he griped Dean's hips rubbing his dick against Deans clit.

Dean started to move with Cas creating pleasurable friction. Dean jammed his fist into his mouth as Cas in that moment rubbed his clitoris between his thumb and forefinger causing it to stiffen up further making Dean wet. Cas noticed Dean covering his mouth, he stopped what he was doing to move Deans hand out of the way, "you know Sams not here." Cas said as he started to kiss down Deans neck. "Let me hear you, I want to hear what I do to you." Cas finished with a kiss to the tip of Deans nose, Dean smiled sheepishly looking down.

Cas grunted in surprise and arousal when he felt Dean grab his dick giving it firm strokes. Dean laughed, "maybe I wanna hear you." Cas nipped Deans ear, "deal." Cas gently lifted Dean entering him slowly. Dean clutched onto Cas' shoulders moaning softly onto the side of his face. Cas shuddered for a second then set up a steady pace water sloshing out the sides of the tub.

As they made love they both didn't notice that the water was mostly out of the tub and on the floor. "Dean I'm about to." Cas pulled Dean into his arms and held him tightly. "Oh Cas." Dean moaned digging his nails into Cas' back. With moans and cries they climaxed almost simultaneously.

"Cas that was….. that was." Dean couldn't think of what to say next.

"It was perfect." Cas kissed Dean's neck.

They stayed in each other's arms for while. It made Dean feel safe and at home knowing that the one and only man he loved was right there. "Dean I can't feel my legs" Cas finally said.

"Oh I'm sorry Cas" Chuckled Dean as he moved off of Cas.

As they got out of the tub they looked at one another deeply. "I love you Dean."

Dean just smiled and kissed Cas again. Cas pulled Dean into his arms and look at him up and down. "Your going to be make a great mother." Cas said putting his hand on Dean's belly.

Dean smiled and kissed Cas on the lips again before opening the door to the main room. "Come on Cas we can't keep Sam waiting" Holding out his hand to his lover.

They walked out of the bath room to find the main room empty. "Where did your brother go?"

"I think he took off so we could be alone." Dean said with a bit of appreciation at his brother's thoughtfulness.

The sun was shining through the window and on to Sam's sleeping face. "Hey…Hey sleeping beauty."

Sam opened his eyes to find his lover of three months looking at him. "What time is it Gabe?" Sam said with a sleepy look still on his face.

Gabriel looked amused as he placed his hand on the side of Sam's face. "It's going to be 3:30 soon." Gabriel said pulling Sam into his side.

"I should get going."

Gabriel frowned and shook his head, "your three doors down from your room."

"And?"

"Well he could be thinking that you left to give my little brother and him some quality time." Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows.

Sam rolled his eyes. "What's wrong Sam? I thought you told him about me mean I know I'm not his favorite person in the world but I thought you would at least tell him about us you know while you two were braiding each other's hair and gossiping about boys you know what you two do usually." Gabriel tried to wrap his arms around Sams waist but Sam moved away. "Well Gabe I haven't."

"What do you mean you haven't told him!?"

"What's there to tell."

Gabriel looked at Sam with hurtful eyes. "What do you mean by that Sam I thought we where you know together?"

"You call meeting in another hotel room to fool around together."

"No I just thought since we've been seeing each other for three months you would mention something to him."Gabriel said meekly while picking at nonexistent stray fibers off the covers.

"look Gabriel I love what we do I really do I just don't think you're ready for a real relationship." Sam looked over at the archangel.

"Fuck you." Gabriel said in a huff and took off from the room. Sam just rolled his eyes and got dressed.

A couple rooms down….

The room was silent and dim only a little light peeked through the curtains on Dean and Cas. Cas was the only one awake he was sitting up watching Dean as he slept. "My love I think you should get up." Cas kissed Deans freckles.

Dean slowly opened his eyes to see familiar blue ones looking back at him causing him to smile which quickly tuned into at very sour look that Cas had never seen before. "Dean are you all right?"

Without word Dean shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom Cas rushed right behind to see if there was anything he could do."Get the hell out Cas!" Dean yelled between his bouts of dry heaving.

"Dean I thought you would need assistance."

"What I need is to be left the hell alone." Dean said slamming the door of the bathroom and locking it.

Cas stood at the door hoping Dean would be all right. "Wow I got to hand it to you little bro you move fast."

"What are you doing here Gabriel?" Cas whispered angrily as he pushed Gabriel up against a wall.

"Wow take it easy there little brother I just thought I would….."

"You thought what?" Cas butted in before Gabriel could finish what he was saying.

"I thought I would pop in and see how you two were doing I mean since Dean is the mother of my nephew I thought I would bond with my future sister in law." Tense silence filled the room. "Look I just want to talk to him is that all right with you?" Gabriel pushed Cas' hands away.

Cas looks at the bathroom door and back at Gabriel. "Talk to him about what?"

"Well you see if I tell you might kill me first." Gabriel said with an uneasy smile.

To Be Continued


End file.
